Intoxicating Sands
by y2k4all
Summary: Draco's POV. Sorry that I haven't done anything recently but whell, things happen. Probably not what you'll expect but flame if you want to.
1. Default Chapter

INTOXICATING SANDS  
  
  
The breeze felt wonderful, blowing in his face and about his blond hair. She walked up next to him, with her eyes closed, taking in the wind as if it were wine. Ginny cuddled up next to Draco and he put an arm around her. She let her head fall onto Draco's shoulder.  
  
They had just graduated from Hogwarts, and Draco had paid for all of them to go on a celebration trip to Hawaii, complete with a two-week stay at some resort. All that did not matter, though, because he had Ginny all to himself without Potter or Weasley poking their large noses in his business. He had even paid for the mudbloods as well, figuring that they needed some rest before the Dark Lord started taking over. No one knew about him and Ginny yet, it was the most unlikely relationships in school. Most people thought he would end up with some rich pinhead, like Panzer Parkinson. Panzer thought that herself, so naturally, when she found she did not turn him on, she just assumed he was gay and left him alone and that was the end of that.  
  
  
  
Draco always knew she had a little crush on him, after Potter had politely told her of his feelings and his relationship with Hermione. Ginny was broken after that, she locked herself in her room for days. She hid all of her true feelings when she finally came out, but Ginny always behaved oddly around him.  
  
  
They worked on their relationship from that point on, and it ended when Draco finally asked Ginny out. They had been a secret ever since. Draco and Ginny had their own private hotel room in a remote corner of the tiny island (This is not a sex story, never fear!), so they could be together without interference. Their transport got them to the hotel, and they disembarked on a new adventure.  
  
A/N: Bad, I know. But bear with me for a little while and I'll settle back into my routine of turning out fics. See, I was in a car accident that nearly killed me. I couldn't do anything but now I can so expect more.  



	2. Explosion

Intoxicating Sands  
  
  
  
  
  
Hawaii 16:00 Local Time  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Twin Sisters Island Resort. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to call." Said the beaming lady.  
  
Draco picked up the card and walked to the elevator where Ginny was already waiting for him, holding the luggage on a cart. Much to her protest, he dumped her onto the cart and pushed it into the waiting elevator. The car arrived at the floor, and he pushed it down the hall to room 666. "Odd, though, we got number 666, the number of the beast." He said to Ginny. "It doesn't really matter, does it? We're here on a lovely island paradise, with none of my brothers and friends to taunt me. I don't really see why you can complain so much about so little. Draco slid the card in the slot and the door unlocked itself. Ginny hopped off the cart and lay down on the bed. Draco inspected the room and bathrooms, as was his usual custom.  
  
  
Since it was a long trip here, it wasn't long before they snuggled together and fell asleep.  
  
  
Hawaii 6:06, 06 sec   
  
An explosion ripped through the resort, originating at suite 666.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up to blackness, if you could call it that. There was a rough shape, blurred by her dizziness. As she sat up, the shape began to refocus into a figure.   
  
  
The figure extended an arm, and she took it. Ginny closed her eyes deeply, than opened again to see a young man dressed in a deep black, the color of night. What really got her were his eyes. He had a vivid shade of red in his eyes, as if he wore contacts.  
  
He smiled and said, "Welcome to the dead," he paused to let it sink in. "You and your friend died in the worst bombing in the history of the United States. Of the 1374 people staying at the resort, 5 made it out, but they are in critical condition and are not expected to survive. Except for you, they were all muggles." "You are"-, Ginny interrupted," Yes, I am magical. The magical community is in terror, however, because the bomb was not muggle made."  
  
  
  



End file.
